<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reaching by oper_1895</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415505">Reaching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895'>oper_1895</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Being (Consentingly, Happily, Sexily) Mean to Tony [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Canes, Chains, Light Humiliation, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always big heavy scenes and days of planning. Sometimes a bit of time and a couple pieces of sticky velcro are all that's needed to let Tony get himself into trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Being (Consentingly, Happily, Sexily) Mean to Tony [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reaching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm cleaning out my WIP file, I wrote this for a prompt of 'short Tony' and thought it would eventually become part of something larger. You might eventually see echoes of this somewhere else, but it has no home now now, so I'll post it. </p><p>Also I have a tumblr now! Mostly it's going to be for AO3 updates but it may occasionally have unattached fic snips like the below, and I'll occasionally be open for prompts there: <a href="https://oper1895.tumblr.com/">oper1895.tumblr.com</a></p><p>Thanks to Nautaisho for the beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hurry it up, Tony!” Bucky yelled from the other room. </p><p>“We don’t have to play if you’re not interested.” Steve’s voice followed Bucky’s, voice casual because he was an absolutely terrible troll. </p><p><em>Of course</em> Tony wanted to play. Tony always wanted to play and he particularly wanted to play now, after they’d been following around each other while he patiently waited on his knees, on his cushion, facing the corner of the room. They’d gotten themselves off at least once going by the sounds and Tony had been so grateful when they’d finally sent him off to get his toys, even with his shackles limiting his reach and hobbling his steps. This chance to get toys had been a ‘generous offer’ because they were ‘such good Sirs’. His arousal didn’t completely abate under the feelings of playful suspicion at the too good to be true offer, but it was certainly tempered. There was always a catch with those two, and when he got to the playroom he realized their game- they’d done some reorganizing.</p><p>Everything Tony loved was well above his head. The toys he could reach were the things he <strike>hated</strike> <strike>loved</strike> loved to hate.</p><p>Fuckers. </p><p>Tony considered his options, then grabbed the cane that was sitting on a shelf at an easy height. He hated it with a passion, but maybe he could use that to knock his favourite vibrator that was temptingly just out of his reach, right next to the gag that felt so good in his mouth. If he could get the vibrator, he could get the gag in the same swipe. Up on his toes with the cane, he could almost reach it-</p><p>He heard laughter from the other room. Of course they were watching him.</p><p>“Good problem solving, honey!” Steve called, condescension dripping from his voice. </p><p>Tony turned to the camera in the room, pointedly raising his middle finger.</p><p>“Noted.” was the only response he got, and felt a rush of the best kind of fear. </p><p>He turned his attention back to the vibrator. If he didn’t bring a sexual toy he didn’t think they’d let him come and he really wanted to come right now. He could get the cane on it, but it wasn’t moving. He tried another angle, and it shifted slightly. That was encouraging. </p><p>“Time’s up. Whatever you’ve got is what you’ve got.”</p><p>Tony looked at the cane in his hand. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>Steve and Bucky were both grinning at him when he slowly made his way back into the other room.</p><p>“The vibrator was velcroed in place,” Bucky informed him.</p><p>“And also an old display model with a burned out motor,” Steve added, helpfully. </p><p>Tony ducked his head, face burning. But he’d been predictable. He could have gotten down a few other toys, he could have gone for anything else. But they’d gotten him too aroused to focus on anything but the potential. Too horny to think, and the proof of it was in his hand. </p><p>“Now,” Steve stood, holding out his hand, “give me the cane.”</p><p>Tony stepped over to Steve, feeling the world go a little hazy around the edges as he handed over the cane, suddenly very aware of how broad Steve’s shoulders were.</p><p>“Good boy. Go stand in front of Bucky.”</p><p>Bucky was smirking at him from where he was seated on the couch. He manhandled Tony into position, pulling his head down and pushing at his hip until Tony was standing bent over, hands resting on Bucky’s (hard, muscled, supportive) shoulders for balance, presenting his ass to Steve. Face to face, he stared into Bucky’s eyes, swallowed up in the heady rush of anticipation. </p><p>Bucky’s kiss made contact at the same time as Steve’s cane. He swallowed each of Tony’s whimpers and consumed his cries until Tony the heat of the kisses met the burning cane strikes and Tony was lost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All comments are loved, including keyboard smashes and emojis!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>